Samurai Hearts
by Katsu-baka
Summary: AU Gintama 3Z-verse...Of course most people knew many of the various quirks of Kabuki-cho but, what they don't know is the story of the unsung heroes...particularly between Kagura and Okita
1. Introductions

Hello Everyone~

This is my second multi-chapter fic for Gintama. I'm going to try my best with updating and quality. So I hope you'll like this new story. I've got so much planned for it. Also the dates will be in the order of _Date-Month _and times will be in military time 'cause it looks cooler lol. Also, the high school will be a mix between American and Japanese high school. I'll try to keep it close to the Japanese style but, I don't know how it really works in Japan. I did some research but, some things kinda confused me so I'll just use the American version when that happens. Its probably going to end up more American than not ^^; OTL But, you know this _is_ Gintama if I can use it as an excuse = w =

Please excuse any mistakes I have ^^ I don't have a beta but I do try to look over it though there will be some things I miss/don't notice.

I don't own Gintama that (questionable) masterpiece is owned by Sorachi

* * *

><p>11. Friday 21:03:48<p>

She had to get away. Get away from those slimy bastards. She didn't want to go back home either. Not after what she had heard. How could she have been so gullible? Kagura ducked behind the dumpster, anxiously waiting for the torrent of footsteps to subside. Fuck. She was going to have to get some backing. But where could she go? She knew absolutely no one from here! And the police probably wouldn't believe an innocent cutie like her.

She got up swiftly and ran opposite to the mob. Where she was going? She didn't know.

"There she is!" She heard someone shout from behind her followed by a sharp pain in her shoulder. Fuuuuu— they shot her! These bastards had no morals whatsoever which made her feel more like an idiot for even joining them. More shots rang out just a couple millimeters short of penetrating skin.

She glanced behind her before hearing.

_Srcceeeech….Baaaang_

At that instant, Kagura felt a force punch the life out of her and the gravel slam it back in. Boy did it hurt like a bi—"O-O-Oh my god! Gin-s-s-san! We just…We just!"

"Don't worry Shinpachi. We j-just need to find a t-t-t-t-time machine."

"Get out of that trash can! We have to help this girl."

Kagura felt herself get lifted up and propped against a soft and boney structure. It was probably someone's back. Her eyelids started feeling like lead. It felt nice. She couldn't remember the last time she had gone to sleep properly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A delicious smell caressed her nose. Where could she possibly be? Cerulean eyes slowly cracked opened revealing a beige ceiling instead of the eggshell white she was so used to. Kagura knew she wasn't in some hospital. It was too colorful to be one and it definitely didn't smell like one. So once again where was she? All she could remember was hiding from those bastards then….getting hit by something and some people talking and that was it. It was those people! They took her to some place, probably to their lair. Whatever she was lying on right now was soft! Oh it was a couch. Another gush of delectable-smelling air assaulted her olfactory senses.

"Foooood." The words came out of her mouth as naturally as oxygen swam up people's nostrils. She didn't care much for where she was now. All she wanted was something to kill the roaring beast she dared to call a stomach. A man appeared in her peripherals. The puff of silver hair caught her attention quickly followed by the cotton blue pajamas he was sporting. Who was he? But, more importantly what was he holding in his hand?

It was the precious food she had smelled!

"Gimmie the fooood." She said automatically, her voice was a little rasp but she could care less.

"Is that how you say thank you to your savior, brat?" The man sat on the couch opposite to Kagura, setting the food down on the table. The only thing stopping her from snatching the food right at that moment was her crumbling self-restraint. She was going to get the food, just not now.

"I'm not the one who hit a little girl with their vehicle, old man." Kagura kept her eyes locked on the plate of precious, precious food.

The silverette clicked his tongue. "I'm only in my twenties, kid and I wasn't the one who ran blindly into the streets, now am I?"

"The name's Kagura, old man not brat or kid."

"The name's Gin, _brat_, not old man." He retorted.

"Whatever you say." The redhead made herself more comfortable on the couch. "So I see you kidnapped me, pappy's gonna have mighty fine price for your ass when he finds out that I'm gone." She half lied. She's been missing for weeks and pappy still hasn't noticed. But, that could be on the account of him rarely ever being home and everybody valuing their lives a little too much to tell the old man that his daughter was gone. Plus, Kagura could easily leave this place since the man before her probably thought she was some mere human. Joke's on him either way.

"I'm not that poor as to resort to kidnapping." Gin causally picked his nose. "While we were driving, your wounds seemed to have closed up before we even got near a hospital. I tried to pry you off and drop you off there anyways but, every time I did that your grip just became tighter. It got to the point where I thought I was gonna have to shit my ribcage out! What do you do in your spare time, weight lift bears?" Gin profusely jabbed her collar bone, irritation showing clearly of his face. Kagura just stared at the plate of food in his hand, a little drool slipping from the corner of her mouth.

"Here." He shoved the plate to her side of the table. In almost an instant the food was gone and Kagura was looking at him as if she was expecting more. Gin gave her a look that read, _no_. Azure eyes replied, _yes or else…_Gin didn't know what he was up with but, the glare he was receiving right now reminded him of a one-eyed cat that practically scratched his face off and then peed on him. He would never forget that cat or those evil blue eyes. "Fine, I'll get you some more but, don't expect any dinner tonight." He said as he heaved himself of the couch and ambled off into, some room Kagura could guess was, the kitchen.

As soon as he left, Kagura decided to explore her new territory. She's been in the room long enough to tell that it held nothing of interest expect maybe for the pile of _Jump_ in the corner. Was there another kid here or was Gin just a kid in an adult's body? The latter seemed plausible to her due to the lack of pictures of Nose-Picker Jr.

Well, since inside was boring she'll just go outside. She grabbed her umbrella that was leaning on the doorway. Slowly she pulled the door open. A white light replaced all the color of in world for just a moment. It was too bright! Kagura could feel some of her skin cells disintegrate. Her parasol parachuted open before any more damage could be done. Leaning against the fame of the balcony, she closed her eyes as the wind carrying various smells, good and bad, danced along her nose.

Was this the town she had been in last night or was this a completely different place? Half the things she saw looked old yet if she were to glance just a little more to the left she it looked like the building was constructed just a couple years ago. It was a ying and yang balance of old and new. This place was nothing like her rainy desolate home back in China or even her home planet. It was strange to her yet welcoming all at once.

"Where am I?" She asked aloud but, the question was more to herself.

"You're in Wonderland, Alice." Answered Gin from behind her who ducked just in the nick of time when a chunk of wood was thrown at him.

The older man held up his hands defensively. "Geez, can't take a joke? We're in Kabuki-cho, King Kong!"

"Keep making jokes like that and I'll be sure to send your dragon-balls around the world."

"I'm staying here." Kagura declared.

"I don't think so." The redhead spun around to face him and punched a whole in the wall between the door and Gin's head. Spider cracks began to flow out from around the small crater she had just made.

" Huhhh, Now I have one more paper to grade." She heard Gin mumble as he walked back into…her new home. She stood at the doorway, slightly puzzled. Sure, she was the one who forced him to take her in but, she didn't expect it to go so smoothly. She was kind of expecting to break some bones and throw in a couple insults or him reporting her to the police.

This man…Kagura smiled softly. Maybe this was one of those signs from Kami-sama that Mamma was told her about. Maybe he could help her…

* * *

><p>14. Monday 12:43:07<p>

Okita let out a chaste yawn. Class was going to be over soon and then it would be lunchtime. His eyes wandered around the classroom. Most if not all the girls were captivated in the teacher's words. The guy could probably talk about the whole history of barnacles and the girls would be hanging on every word that came out of his mouth. He didn't hate his teacher. It was quite the opposite really. It was just the class itself that was boring; learning about dead old guys wasn't very appealing, now was it? His shifted from his classmates to his teacher whom was sitting on an empty desk (sure it was completely unorthodox for teachers to do so but, no one really gives a damn), eye never leaving the book in his hand as he read aloud. Though his face remained indifferent, a hint of disgust could be heard in his voice. Sensei didn't make much of an effort to hide his misanthropic views. Speaking of which, Sougo has suspected on many occasions that if he hadn't been a teacher then he would've been a terrorist…well he kind of is already.

The words his teacher was saying began to register in his mind for whatever reason. "…Unlike most of its allies, the Japanese government realized the amantos outranked all of them in both number and weaponry. Despite that Japan aided multiple countries. General Naychocheesa was a major contributor to the war. Under his leadership, we were able to help gain back Korea, Vietnam, the Philippines, and Taiwan. It was not until after the death of General Naychocheesa and some other leaders that more battles were lost rather than won. As Japan weakened along with the other superpowers, the amantos were planning to do a mass-invasion but, for unknown reasons, they withdrew from battlefields before any major damage could be done. On the twentieth of February, the Treaty of Chihanawagawas devised and signed by the UN on March twenty-six. The treaty allowed the amantos to settle in the former countries China, Mongolia, and Russia. ….. Are there any questions/comments?"

Sixteen hands shot up into the air and as one could guess they were all belonged to the girls.

"Sensei! Are you seeing anyone?"

"Where do you live?"

"Are you a boxer or brief?"

"Are you in relations with Ginpachi-sensei?"

"Is it Zura-sensei?" Not a second later, a loud _"It's not Zura, it's Katsura!" _came from the other side of the wall.

Questions, if you can call them that, of that nature suffocated the room. "Are there any _relative _questions to what I just read?" An impatient jade orb peered up as a calloused hand slammed the book close. The class went silent. A girl from the front row tentatively raised her hand. "Umm, Takasugi-sensei?"

Said man let out a let out a sigh, hoping it wouldn't an inane query.

"Yes?"

"What happened to the humans living in those former countries?" The question perked Okita's interest. Russia was a huge country. The largest if he remembered correctly. China had all those people, so many people. Where did they go? Mongolia was well…Mongolia. Okita's knowledge about the country only spanned out as far as the movie _Mulan_ did. Takasugi stood up from the desk and walked over to the chalkboard filled with various names and dates, picking up a wooden pointer stick thing (whatever those stupid things were called). He pulled down the map of Eurasia with ease. "See here?" He used his stick-thing to circle around Siberia. "This is the part that was actually given up. As you can see that's more than half of Russia." Takasugi looked back to make sure his class was following along. Surprisingly they were…even Okita was (hold your gasps until the end of class).

"Xinjiang, Tibet, Qinghai, Gansu, Ningxia, Nei Mongol, Shanxi, Hebi, Beijing, Heilongjiang, Jilin, Liaoning, Shandong, Henan, Shaan xi, and Sichuan were the districts given up and the Chinese get to live in the other places." He pointed to each district as he spoke. "Mongolia wasn't as lucky as the other two countries. It was completely seized by the amantos."

"Sensei?" Another girl raised her hand.

"Yes?" Takasugi turned around.

"What happened to all those people living there? I mean sure they could go to the places given to them but, like they can't _all_ possibly live there. So where would those people go?"

"I can't speak for each individual but, I can assume that they either moved somewhere else or stayed there and most likely died." He bluntly answered. Though Okita was sitting in the back, he could tell tears were swelling at the corner of her eyes. The girl was well known for her soft-hearted nature. It almost made Okita want to vomit…on her.

"Sensei?" It was boy from the back row near Okita.

"Yes?"

"I heard a rumor that some people are still resisting. And if they are sign me up for that!" If only he knew. The kid would probably shit in his pants before they even got the battlefields. Takasugi pursed his lips slightly, letting the pen rest against them as if he was thinking of an answer. He knew the answer to the question as much as Okita knew. "And that is all it ever will be: a pointless rumor." Takasugi took his time in pronouncing each syllable as though he were denouncing a small child.

"But—"

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Lunchtime!

"Class dismissed." Takasugi rolled the make map back to it respective place and walked out the room. A group of girl followed suit. Sougo fought the urge to roll his eyes. Why was his class predominant with stalkers? Meanwhile the classroom became filled with various conversations as they started taking out their lunches. Okita pulled out his lunch out also and exited the room just as his teacher and some classmates had done.

The hallways were empty but, that was to be expected. Though the school did offer lunches, the food made was borderline toxic. There's a pretty strong rumor that the lunch lady can turn _anything_ into a burnt beyond recognition…even with the use of heat! She was like the evil twin sister of Midas*. Basically no one ever came out to buy lunch with the exception of one, Kyuubei but that was because she had a crush on the lunch lady and apparently the power of love was able to overpower (destroy) her taste buds…and null her gag reflex. So, the only reason one would be outside was if he or she was switching classrooms or going outside to eat. Okita was the latter. As he walked, mahogany irises quickly scanned and ears listened for any incoming teachers. So far there was no sign of them. Good. He didn't need some teacher bothering him about unnecessary things. He took a left, entering the stairwell but, instead of going down he went up towards the forbidden rooftop. Of course "forbidden" is used as a relative word. None of the students were allowed up there _except _forOkita. He was a self-appointed exception. He fished out the keys to the roof that he may or may not have stolen, opening the door as quietly as possible. He shut the door as soon as he was on the other side.

Walking over to the edge, he set his lunch down gently on the floor and picked up his drink. He popped the cap open and took a sip of his cola; looking down at the other students on the courtyard. It was days like these that he relished. The birds were singing their meaningless song, a gentle breeze danced throughout the air and not a cloud in the sky. The roof was a good place to be for times like this. So many things could be seen at this moment: the giant old gnarled sakura tree standing proudly amongst its young peers in the front of the school and a sea of buildings rising and falling with bustling citizens alike flowing in and out of them were just two examples. But, right now there something he really wanted to see. Okita took out a pair of binoculars and watched his home economics teacher walk out to a particular tree. He went to eat at the same tree every day which made things so much easier for Sougo.

A smirk crawled up his lips. He waited until the man got close enough— "Die, Hijikata!" He yelled out before pressing on the trigger.

_Boom!_

Yes, today was the perfect day to kill Hijikata. Okita waited for the smoke to clear up, searching for any sign of a corpse—A certain mayo-eating-nicotine-addicted-bastard corpse. So, he could report there had been a terrorist attack on the school and only Hijikata was caught up in the fire.

Problem: there was no body in sight.

What the hell just happened? Did he hit Hijikata-bastard dead on and blew him up into smithereens. Oh wait, no, there he was…and with someone else. Hadn't he told (read: threatened) everyone not to interfere with him and Hijikata's _'_playtime' unless he or she wanted to play too?

He put back on his binoculars and observed his soon-to-be victim. Certain punishments, correction, certain games were for certain people. He could tell by the uniform it was a girl (or a cross-dressing androgynous male, but he'll go with girl for now). Either that chick was new to the school or just plain suicidal. She sat up—more like jerked up—an unconscious Hijikata from the ground and leaned him against a tree. The girl glanced up in his direction.

Her cerise hair was held in twin buns which contrasted nicely with her milky white skin…and she had azure eyes. That girl kind of reminded him of a china doll…Maybe he'd make her into his slave as punishment for interrupting his little game. Okita whipped out his phone and snapped a picture before the red-haired maiden disappeared back into the building. What was she doing out here? The obvious answer would be that she, like many other students, was eating lunch outside. But Okita had a feeling that it wasn't that.

He flipped back open his phone, scrolling down his contact until he hit a certain name.

"_Zaki."_

The reply came a few minutes later._ "Yea?"_

He attached the photo along with his next text. _"Find out who this girl is."_

"_Y?"_

"_Would u like my black steel up ur ass?_ ◕‿◕_" _

"(ﾟДﾟ|||) …_I c ur point. Wat's my deadline?"_

Okita paused to think. Of course he had to be practical with the timeframe. _"18:00 today"_

"_EHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Captain that's not enough time" _

"_It's just enough time for me to polish up my gun_＾ワ＾_" _

"_Ok I get it…18:00 today T. T"_

_Ring….Ring…Riiiiiiiing. _

Time for gym~ it was one of his favorite classes because one it was an easy 'A' and two one of the few people he actually respected was his teacher. Interestingly enough during class Okita had learned the redhead from earlier was in his class. Unfortunately, today the boys and girls were playing separately today. So he didn't confront her just yet. He was going to wait until Zaki gave him some dirty secrets to work with. Nothing much else happened the rest of the day; nothing worth mentioning, just a normal day of school after the incident this morning. Not even the club was remotely interesting since it wasn't Hijikata-bastard's job to supervise the club today.

Okita let out an annoyed sigh. As he was walking, he whistled a tune he had heard the birds singing earlier. A couple minutes later, the sound of someone screaming _'No more mayo, nooooooo' _as if it were their last wordsbegan to play in his pocket. Yamazaki better have something interesting on her or else he was going to let out all his frustrations out on him Sougo flipped his phone open and read the text: _"I found some info. Meet'cha at the usual."_

The 'usual' was a semi-popular hangout; renowned for its various amounts of foods from around the world. There was no other place like this in Japan. Well not a lot of places in Kabuki-cho were like the rest of Japan. Okita was the first to arrive which ticked him off…actually no this was a good thing.

He found an empty booth-like seat on the opposite side of the room. He let his thoughts blur out reality before the annoyingly preppy voice of the waitress brought him back.

"Hello, may I take your order?" She asked.

Hmm, what to order…maybe something expensive and then he would make his late subordinate pay for it.

No, Okita knew exactly what to order now.

.

.

.

Another five minutes flew by when Zaki decided to show up 'fashionably' late.

"What'cha got?" Okita said uninterestingly as he toyed with his straw, watching small bubbles latch onto it. .

Yamazaki glanced around the café making sure no one was eavesdropping. Of course nobody was but, one could never be too careful and not to mention the fact that he felt more like an actual spy when he did that. "Well to start off, her name's Kagura. There's no last name or anything just Kagura so, it could be an alias. Secondly, she just transferred here today but, there are no records of the school she was previously at. I found out that she's in year 2 though making her about fifteen. It's like she just came into existence today; almost like the plot for a horror film."

The waitress came back. "Here you go boys…half a dozen Anpan and some baked ziti." She set the ziti on Sougo's side of the table and the anpan on Yamazaki's side. A pale green instantly replaced the normal coloring on the latter's face.

"Ugh, I feel sick."

"You better eat all of it since I spent my hard-earned money on you." Okita smirked.

"Hard-earned? I saw you take some kid's money earlier today."

Okita completely brushed off the accusation and asked. "Is there anything else?"

"No, that was all I could gather. What if this _is_ like some horror movie. First the girl now and now….ANPAAAAAAN!"

Okita finished his meal fairly quickly as he listened on to his subordinate about how anpan was going to take over their minds and make us their servant. The hate-love relationship the teen had with the pastry never ceased to amuse Okita. All it took was just one look at the thing and Yamazaki's brain would go haywire. Since there was no more reason to stay, Sougo excused him self from the table and went on his merry way back home.

* * *

><p>16. Wednesday 13:30:45<p>

Today Okita was going to confront her. He hadn't seen her yesterday and maybe not today. Not a big deal though. The longer she made him wait, the detailed his punishment for her would be. So when the lunch bell rang, he waited at the bottom of the staircase patiently. It didn't take very long for her to come around.

Just as she was about to brush past him, Okita roughly grabbed her arm. "Who do ya think you are messing with me and Hijikata's playtime two days?" He smirked, his mischievous ploys dancing off his burgundy irises. He was expecting a fear-laced response of _"I-I-I'm s-sorry I didn't know. Please don't hurt me, Kyaaa!" _or something along those lines but, what he had gotten instead was a punch to the face and a scowl. "Who do **you** think you are, grabbing my arm like that?" She dusted her arm of as if Okita was some kind of grime and placed both her hands on her hips in a domineering fashion. Sougo used his sleeve to wipe off some of the blood from the corner of his lip.

"Just so you know I'm not afraid to hit a girl."

"Neither am I." She locked eyes with him for a second before turning and walking away.

Kagura had spunk.

Okita liked that.

Those kinds over girls were the most fun to break. As the saying goes the higher they are the harder they fall…something like that.

Kagura…no China was going to be a fun play toy...

* * *

><p>This is the end of this chapter.<p>

*Midas—everything he touched turned into to gold.

Okay so what do you guys think? Was I OOC with any of the character at any point? Also I'm trying to get more descriptive, how am I doing on that? So many questions XD

Review s'il vous plaît~ o3o


	2. Fun Fridays

Thank you so much for your reviews! I read and re-read them so many times, it's almost unbelievable. But honestly, I'm sorry guys, it's late, and its not even an important chapter….I'm sorry…my sense of time is off too…and this was not beta'd so forgive me for any mistakes? That's a lot of forgiveness i'm asking for but...i suck...

The (in) famous Gintama is not owned by me but by a gorilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Fun Fridays<strong>

* * *

><p>24. 04. XXXX 11:40:34 GYM<p>

Dodge-ball…

Dodge-ball…

Dodge-ball…

This was a game that weeded out the chumps from the champs. And let it be known, this girl right here was definitely a champ, bitches! She was the lioness of this pride. She was the Hibari in this herd of herbivores. Ladies and gentlemen, the star of this game, Kagura is pumped and ready to go! Oh yeah! She was going to kick some ass today and one of those asses was surely going to be the one owned by Sadist, her newly obtained punching-bag. Kagura made a confident stride to the center of the court, standing parallel to the brunette. Roughly one meter of waxed flooring separated them.

"You ready to lose, China?"

"You ready to get your ass handed to you?"

The gym teacher, who will be known as Gorri, stood between them also. "What's your choice?" Gorri said, taking out his special coin from his pocket. The part one would assume would to be the heads part of the coin was a picture of Donkey Kong eating a banana. The other side of it was King Kong hanging onto the empire state building whilst smashing a fighter plane. See how _special_ it was? It was gift apparently.

"Donkey Kong!" Okita yelled.

"King Kong!" Kagura called back with just as much gusto.

Their hairy gym teacher tossed the coin into the air. As it began descending, someone must have pressed the slow-mo button on time.

48 students.

24 balls.

2 teams.

Only one can win.

The coin finally landed back in Gorri's hand.

"You ready for this, China?" Sadist smirked.

"You bet, I am."

A steady silence suffocated the room. Sweat beaded on some brows. Feet shifted. One person sneezed so hard that he accidently made a mess of his pants and had to embarrassingly excuse himself from the game. Poor kid. No one would forget about this despite his or her effort to ignore the kid and focus.

_Just wait for the whistle_, they both thought, just wait for it. "You kids are sure into the game." Kondo laughed. He was pretty much oblivious of their (deadly) rivalry. Kagura 'tch-ed', impatience getting the best of her. "Which team goes first, Gorri?"

Kondo opened up his palm. "It's Donkey Kong…you guys get the ball first." He walked away to sit on one of the benches.

Sapphire eyes narrowed just as the whistle sounded.

No long was this a gymnasium, it was a merciless battlefield. Said battlefield was also surrounded by landmines that no one should dare venture to. No one was safe here. _All for one or one for all, _that is the basic concept of dodge-ball. She noted the smirk on her stupid-sadistic junior's face. Of course she was going to be one of his main targets. However the same could be said for her; she was after the head of the enemy's general. The redhead ran, ducked, jumped, did a back-flip at least once or twice, she did pretty much whatever she could to evade his/anyone's attacks. Whenever she saw an opening, she attacked right back. The match was mostly led by Kagura and the sadist. It was an elaborate game of cat and mouse where they played both roles.

None of them were willing to give up to the other. That was until a minute cramp bit her ankle. She quickly recovered but it was enough time to give one of her opponents to shoot a curve ball. Everything was happening so fast. She wouldn't have enough time to dodge. Game over. She closed her eyes, waiting for the sting of defeat to slam against her stomach or arm. However the hit never came, all she felt was a gush of air and heard the ball bouncing against something followed by a 'thud' against the floor. What? Cerulean irises shot open. There lying on the ground was her teammate clutching his abdomen…he had taken the hit for her…"Johnny!" Kagura clasped onto of his hands. "Our t-team can…win …if it's…you…" And he was out. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were teammates but, they weren't your allies or at least that's what she thought.

Kagura stood up slowly, glaring at his 'killer', Otani looking for another victim. Johnny's sacrifice will not be in vain. He shall be avenged. Avenged, she says! Sapphire eyes searched hastily for a ball. There was one just about half a meter from her. She lunged for it quickly and threw it instantly with an accuracy that flew past three students and hit Otani dead on.

The game went on for almost until it was just the two of them left. It seemed as though he had an endless supply of balls. Heh…that sounded a bit funnier than she intended it to be. Thankfully, she was able to be very light on her feet. She couldn't find an opening just yet though, so she would have to make do and keep dodging.

The sound of the whistle rang in her ear. "Kagura, you're out."

What?

She was out?

The redhead was 100% sure she wasn't hit so what could it be? She glanced down at her feet.

She had stepped onto one of the mines.

She was got out in the most dishonorable fashion! "I wonder exactly whose ass got handed to them…." She watched the Sadist scratch the back of his neck as if he was really pondering on an answer. He stopped and smiled at her. "Oh, it was yours."

"Bastard!" Kagura scowled. This guy! Everything about him was bastard-y! Why was she cursed to be the rival of such a vile creature? She didn't do anything wrong. She was an innocent girl. Innocent she tells you! She couldn't let it end like this, watching that idiot laugh at his minor victory. In a fit of rage, Kagura grabbed the closest thing to her—which happened to be an unsuspecting Shinpachi—and hurled him towards the boy. She only realized what she had throw when she heard his frightened scream travel across the room.

* * *

><p>24. 04. XXXX 12:29:09 SCHOOL ROOF<p>

Choosing to eat on the roof was a great decision. She never had this kind of freedom back in her old "school". Kagura took a deep breath, relishing the cool air caressing her skin. The clouds were blocking most of the sunlight coming her way. This was perfect eating weather. Well no matter what kind of weather, there isn't a bad time to eat. She plopped herself down onto the pavement, quickly regretting the decision when her bum came in contact with the ground. She gave it no second thought as she carefully pulled out the standard black bento box Gin-chan had made for her. She was a little peeved that he only made her one. No matter how many times she told him that she needed more, he wouldn't comply. However she was grateful for him to have made one for her, mind you.

She pulled the cover off, wiping away some drool from the corner of her mouth. Gin-chan had made her fried prawn with a side of Gimbi sauce, three pieces of makizushi, and a small bowl of rice. It was small but, delicious-looking. It'd probably taste as good as it looked. Kagura licked her bottom lip, taking out her purple chopsticks and using one to stab her prawn instead of picking it up the normal way. What? It was less likely to fall onto the floor now. She dipped it into the Gimbi, and took a tentative bite before munching up the rest up to tail. The same process went through for the next to prawns. When she had just gotten the third one in her mouth, she heard the door creak open.

"Yo, China." She heard soon after. Only one person in the entire school had the nerve to call her something like that.

Kagura whipped around, prawn still hanging in her mouth. "It's Kagura, upid….Ow manny times duh I need to tell ya?" she snapped.

"Whatever." He said, seating himself relatively close to her. "This is my place"

"I don't see your name on it." She continued eating. For whatever reason, he chose to annoy her of all people. Well maybe not just any reason, he _obviously _liked her. He just resorted to the cliché act of bullying of his crush because he doesn't know how to express himself properly. Huh, what a fool. He had the looks but, his personality is shit. She needs someone with more class, aru!

"Well I have the keys so same difference. Speaking of which, how'd you get here."

"Not telling." She finished up her rice, shoving her bento back into her bag. "Well I'll be taking my leave." She stood up and started walking to the door until he grabbed her wrist and made her face him. He loomed over her, clearly trying t o use his height to intimidate her. Humph, he wasn't even _that_ tall either. "There's something strange about you." Okita said. A slight smirk covered his lips. His russet eyes held a profound curiosity, almost childlike. She didn't like it. He was looking at her like she was a toy. "What is it? Am I making your heart go doki-doki, Okita Shoujo?" Kagura sneered. Of course there was something "strange" about her. She wasn't human! However, it seemed as though the thought hasn't passed anyone from around here which was good. Some humans didn't like amantos at all. They believed all of them were the same pathetic creatures. She'd rather not deal with their prejudice if she didn't have to.

"That's definitely not it" He said. He leaned in close to her ear, whispering "But, I will find out what it is." Kagura hated the fact that a light blush was dusting her cheeks. Does he understand the concept of personal space?

What was this bizarre feeling she was feeling she was experiencing? Her lips started quivering as her heartbeat sped up. Her stomach decided to join the party; it felt like she was hugging a washing machine running a low-wash. What was going on? Pressing herself closer to the wall, she felt the tingling in her tummy turn into slow painful knots. "You okay there, China?" The brunette took a couple steps back. She made no verbal reply but, instead grabbed her grabbed her abdomen, jerked forward and heaved…just barely missing the sadist's shoes.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>24. 04. XXXX 13:18:05 NURSE'S OFFICE<p>

GIN-CHAN THAT STUPID LOUSY NOSE-PICKING GOOD-FOR-NOTHING IDIOT, THOSE PRAWNS WERE EXPIRED.

Kagura clutched her stomach feeling another cramp coming on as she lay on the bed.

Why couldn't he be more responsible?

* * *

><p>24. 04. XXXX 14:00:28 ENGLISH CLASS<p>

The should-be-diabetic teacher dragged his chalk against the board, writing in large letters. "Repeat after me class: _What! No way! You bumped into me first._" They did as they were told. Kagura frowned, hoping her teacher could feel the daggers she sending his way. Most of her rage had subsided after her nap in the nurse's office but, she still was a pit peeved off.

"Okay now this time repeat: _We must find all the bubbles and pop them._" The class repeated him, mindlessly. "If I say _excuse me where is the airport? _What could you say?" Gintoki turned around, looking for an unsuspecting victim. There were plenty of those. He made sure to avoid eye contact with the redhead attempting to kill him with her eyes. Geez, what's got her panties in a bunch? Probably her period or something…

He ambled around the front of the classroom, choosing the student sitting behind a boy catching up on his beauty sleep. Why didn't he choose the one sleeping? Well that was an obvious choice. One of Gintoki's mottos for teaching was "always do the unexpected".

The surprise on the student he had called on was clearly evident but he gave a slightly hesitant reply of _"I-I'm sorry I do not know….where the airport is."_

"Alright." Gintoki nodded "Anyone else?" Another set of hands came into the air. He randomly pointed to another student.

Kagura yawned, feeling her angry die down. Maybe Gin-chan found out what she was and secretly hated her? He didn't seem like that type of person but, it's not like she knows him all that well... No. She can't be thinking like this. That's disrespectful to him, so until the words come out of his mouth she'll believe otherwise. Besides, he's a _really_ lazy guy. She shouldn't put cooking expired food past him.

_Riiiinnnng. Ring. Ring._

Whew! School was over, well not exactly yet. She collected her things (pencils, notebook, and eraser) and packed them back into her bag. The redhead followed the students out the room, noting how some remained seated quietly at their desk and Gin-chan was just leaning on the wall. He still sported a casual look but his eyes had changed. They held a serious undertone. "What you are you doing?" Gintoki sighed. "I'll be home later." He ushered her out the door and closed it once she was on the other side. Kagura blinked twice. What? She remained standing there when she saw her favorite pair of glasses rounding the corner, heading towards her. Was he a part of what was going on?

"Hey Kagura. What are you still doing here?" He said in that overly-polite tone of his.

"'Ey, what's going on in there, patchy?" Kagura gestured towards the door behind her.

"Nothing, it's just a club meeting."

"What kind of club?"

"…Classical Literature Club*…?"

"_Right."_

Patchy sighed, a sign that he was getting a bit annoyed. "Just go home, Kagura. It's nothing of interest. "

"Whatever." She waved a dismissive hand, moving away from the door. She might as well just go home if it was something like that. She walked until she reached the end of the hall. Other students went in a couple minutes late, 10 or so of them. Quite a big book club, isn't it? She waited until she heard the soft click of the door closing for the last time. However, she waited a bit, just in case more were coming. Light on her toes, she stalked back over to the door. _Literature Club, my ass! _Kagura leaned against the door, listening in.

Gin-chan was speaking. "Based on the information we have received, they're located around here and the closest group to us is around here…" she heard some footsteps and then "They've been pretty inactive lately so something must be going on. This is just an assumption but we believe they're stocking up on guns." The footsteps got louder.

Were they reading aloud or—Suddenly the door opened. There was no way to stop herself from falling onto the floor.

"Yo Kagura." Her English teacher said casually. She stood up and dusted herself off, embarrassingly. She looked around the room; most of the faces were unfamiliar. She turned her gaze to the chalkboard.

Sapphire eyes widened.

The name of her old gang was circle along with some other names! This was not to be taken lightly. Those gangs were pretty much an underground group. "Gin-chan…what is this…why are those people on here? Why do you know them?" The confusion was evident in her voice.

"Why do _you _know about them?" He picked his nose.

Kagura shifted uncomfortably. "If you're going to kick their asses, let me help."

"no."

Kagura lifted her head, cerulean eyes hardened with determination. "Yes."

A century or two went crept by before Gintoki finally gave way.

"Okay, so we have a meeting on the training grounds tomorrow, that's when we can determine whether or not you're suited for this." Gintoki faced the rest of the class. "This meeting's over."

"Why?"

"Sensei, really?"

"We just got here."

"That's all I needed to say, actually. _Not to mention the face that ketsuno is coming on tv soon." _He made sure to keep the last part just above a whisper as he rushed out the door. Kagura followed suit. They were going to the same place anyway. Patchy was

"I'll show you just how suited for this I am." Kagura smiled. She wasn't sure what kind of smile it was. Confident, relieved, sad or perhaps it was all three?

"Let's hope you're right…"

* * *

><p>I got gintoki's character wrong, didn't I?<p>

Please forgive me!

It's short and late…but I became obsessed with Magi and stuff…I'm sorry once again. I make promises that I don't keep…

The real action will start soon, just need to get over the introductory chapter which is one more chapter or maybe not….

Until next time.


End file.
